Welcome Home
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: "Karena 'kamu' adalah 'tempatku untuk pulang', Jack." itu kata Elsa kepada Jack, Jack Frost yang selalu menemaninya di saat apapun. Jack/Elsa pairing. My 1st cross-over fanfiction. ROTGxFROZEN. Warning inside!


**Welcome Home**

**Pairing : Jack Frost x Queen Elsa**

**Disclaimer : Jack Frost 'ROTG' & Elsa 'FROZEN' (c) DreamWorks & Disney. FF by me.**

**Warning : A LITTLE BIT SPOILER! CROSSOVER ROTGxFROZEN!**** I hope not so OOC, thou. Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian siap?" suara Sang Ratu terdengar senang. Ia berdiri di tengah-tengah dua buah pancuran yang berlokasi di tengah kota di Arendelle.

Masyarakat Arendelle menanggapi omongan Ratu mereka dengan senyum lebar dan wajah antusias.

Binar cemerlang di kedua irisnya berpendar senang. Diangkatnya kedua tangannya ke angkasa dan dalam sekejab kedua pancuran itu membeku. Air mancur yang membumbung tinggi ke atas ikut membeku, menjadi patung es menawan dengan bentuk layaknya ornamen pada pilar-pilar bangunan era Victoria.

Gaun biru gemerlapnya bergoyang ketika ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah dan terjadilah sihir es indah miliknya.

Tanah sekejab menjadi lapisan es licin. Orang-orang tersenyum lebar—terpesona—dan segera mereka meluncur dengan yang lain. Seorang, dua orang, sepasang, bergerombol, semua mulai bermain dan berseluncur di atas lapisan es menggunakan sepatu seluncur mereka.

Elsa—itu nama Sang Ratu Arendelle—tersenyum bahagia. Ia merasa diterima lagi setelah beberapa saat yanbg lalu sendirian di dalam Kastil Es yang ia buat di malam ketika ia kabur di malam penobatannya menjadi Ratu.

Saat itu orang-orang takut akan dirinya—bahkan dirinya sendiri takut, pada ia sendiri dan kekuatan esnya—namun sekarang berbeda; mereka _'menerimanya'._

'_DUGH!'_

Seseorang menabraknya.

"Oh, maaf."

Itu adiknya yang manis, Anna. Elsa tersenyum.

"Ini luar biasa, Elsa!" komentar gadis berambut coklat berkepang dua itu ceria.

Elsa memegang pundak adiknya, "Berseluncurlah dengan yang lain." Katanya. Ia menelengkan kepalanya, menunjukkan pemandangan orang-orang yang berseluncur dengan gembira.

Anna tampak terkejut, "Eh? Ah, tapi aku tidak bisa berselun—"

Tangan kakaknya yang putih bergerak dan jemari lentiknya menunjuk ke kaki Anna, dengan ajaib sepasang sepatu luncur berwarna biru es dengan ornamen indah terpasang di kedua kaki Anna.

"Wow, Elsa, ini sungguh indah, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa—Hyaa!"

Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Elsa menarik tangan Anna dan berseluncur bersamanya, "Ayo!"

Dan mereka mulai berseluncur bersama. Awal memang Anna terlihat sangat kikuk, namun Elsa membimbingnya dengan tenang.

"Awas rusa lewat!" suara seorang pemuda bergema. Itu Kristoff, pacar Anna. Kini ia sedang memegang ekor Sven—seekor rusa kutub, temannya sedari kecil—yang berjalan di atas es tertatih-tatih supaya Kristoff tidak jatuh (dan mencium lapisan es. Dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan calon kakak iparnya). Olaf, manusia salju yang suka pelukan hangat buatan Elsa juga terlihat sangat senang di bawah awan hujan salju kecilnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'BLAM!'_

Pintu berwarna putih dengan ornamen biru ditutup.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang perak panjang dikepang baru saja menutupnya. Senyumnya mengembang lebar di bibir yang ia poles dengan warna merah darah. Bola matanya berkilat-kilat bahagia—membuat iris biru langit musim semi itu terlihat layaknya permata biru safir. Kulit putihnya terlihat merona di bagian pipi.

Dadanya naik turun dikarenakan napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal kelelahan. Di gaun biru panjangnya terdapat serpihan-serpihan keping salju. Ia berlari menuju ranjang dan segera menjatuhkan diri di ranjang tersebut.

Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Sudah puas bermain?" suara seorang pemuda yang amat familiar di telinganya membuat Elsa berhenti tertawa.

Segera ia bangun dan melirik jendela kamar yang juga berfungsi sebagai pintu menuju beranda dan mendapati sesosok pemuda berkulit putih pucat, berwambut putih-kelabu berantakan, wajah tampan namun kau bias melihat kejenakaan di balik iris birunya, serta senyum iseng tengil yang menghiasi wajahnya, memakai _hoodie_ berwarna biru gelap dengan serpihan salju di beberapa bagian bajunya, celana panjang coklat, bertelanjang kaki dan di tangan kanannya memegang sebuah tongkat kayu panjang, berdiri di sana.

"Jack!" seru Elsa senang.

Jack—Jack Frost lengkapnya, pemuda itu—melayang masuk ke dalam kamar Elsa dan duduk di ranjang di sebelah Elsa, "Bagaimana harimu?" sapa Jack sambil tersenyum. Tongkat yang sedari tadi ia bawa menggunakan tangan kanannya ia letakkan di samping tempat tidur Sang Ratu.

Elsa langsung menubruknya, membuat mereka berdua terhempas ke kasur empuk besar milik Elsa.

"Wow, _easy, My Queen_!"

"Jack! Tadi itu… Tadi itu adalah saat-saat terindah yang pernah kumiliki!" Elsa menatap mata Jack lekat-lekat, "Kami bermain seluncur es, Kristoff terpeleset, menubruk Anna, dan—dan… Ah! Aksimu luar biasa! Kamu membuat seluncuran, anak-anak bermain di sana, mereka meluncur, siap jatuh dan kau membuat gundukan salju utuk mendarat, dan—Aaah! Hari ini luar biasa!" Elsa memeluknya erat.

Jack tersenyum senang. Dielusnya rambut lembut Elsa dengan sayang serta berkomentar, "Baguslah."

Elsa melepas pelukannya. Ia menaikkan tubuhnya, jadi posisi Elsa duduk di atas perut Jack. Bola matanya sekali lagi menatap bola mata Jack. Matanya mulai berair.

"Mereka…" mulai Elsa, "_menerimaku_, Jack. Menerima _aku_…"

Pemuda berkekuatan yang sama dengan Elsa itu menatap Elsa sebentar, menunggu Elsa untuk berucap lagi.

"Dulu aku ditakuti… karena kekuatan ini. Mereka memandangku bagai melihat sesosok monster, makhluk mengerikan, penyihir, terkutuk—bahkan Ayah dan Ibu takut juga padaku." Jack bisa melihat kesedihan mendalam di dalam kedua iris itu. Hatinya sakit saat melihat Elsa sedih, "Dan kini…"

"Mereka menerimamu, Elsa." Jack melanjutkan ucapan Elsa yang ia potong, "Menerima _kamu_. Memandangmu sebagai ratu mereka. Tertawa denganmu dan bergembira bersamamu."

Setetes air mata meluncur bebas dari pelupuk mata Elsa.

"Kamu kembali. Kamu sudah pulang, Elsa…" ujar Jack, "Kamu tidak sendirian lagi, tidak perlu takut lagi, Ratuku…" Jack mengulurkan tangannya, menjatuhkan Elsa dalam pelukannya. Ia dapat mendengar isak tangis bahagia Elsa.

Elsa pernah berjanji tidak akan membiarkan mereka masuk, tidak akan membiarkan mereka melihat dan tidak akan menangis lagi. Tapi peduli setan. Ini tangisan BAHAGIA Elsa. Jack rela mengingkari semua janjinya asalkan Elsa bisa berbahagia—seperti sekarang.

"Kau tahu?"

"Hm?"

"Aku tak pernah benar-benar sendirian." Elsa berkata dalam dekapan Jack, "Karena kau selalu ada bersamaku, untukku, demi aku."

Mata Jack terbelalak sebentar, kemudian ia kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis itu sambil menutup matanya.

"Kau selalu bersamaku dari kecil. Menemaniku yang mempunyai kekuatan yang sama sepertimu." Kata Elsa, "Kau menguatkanku yang terkadang takut akan kekuatanku sendiri, Jack Frost…"

Jack terharu. Sebagai seorang yang tidak pernah terlihat di mata orang lain selama lebih dari limapuluh tahun, Elsa adalah satu-satunya orang yang BISA '_melihatnya'_. Bahkan mempunyai kekuatan yang sama seperti dirinya—pengendalian akan es dan salju. Mereka selalu bersama, saling menguatkan, saling berbagi rasa—baik suka maupun duka—sejak kecil dan Elsa adalah sosok yang amat sangat berharga bagi Jack karena hal itu.

"Dan aku tidak _'pulang'_," lanjut Elsa.

"Eh?" Jack terheran-heran. Arendelle adalah _'rumah'_ bagi Elsa, tempat ia lahir dan dibesarkan bersama masyarakatnya walau ia mengurung diri selama bertahun-tahun di dalam istana. Ia sempat kabur dari tempat ini dulu, kemudian membangun sebuah kastil es megah—atau istana, itu terlalu megah untuk disebut sebagai sebuah kastil—di Gunung Utara, namun tetap saja, 'kan?

"Apa maksudmu _'tidak pulang'_? Jelas kau ada di Arendelle, di istanamu, di rumahmu, di kamarmu, di atas kasurmu."

"Tentu saja aku _'tidak pulang'_, karena aku selalu _'sudah pulang'_, 'kan?" jelas, atau tanya, Elsa.

"Kamu bicara apa, sih, Elsa?" Jack kebingungan.

Elsa bangun, "Karena _'kamu'_ adalah _'tempatku untuk pulang'_, Jack. Tak apa tak ada bangunan maupun tanah tempat untuk tinggal, asalkan ada _'kamu'_, artinya '_aku sudah pulang dan berada di rumah'_." Elsa menjelaskan. Ia tersenyum lebar dan menundukkan kepalanya, mengecup lembut bibir Jack.

Jack bengong sebelum akhirnya pipinya merona.

"Sial, aku makin lama semakin mencintaimu saja," dan ia menarik kepala Elsa, meraub bibir merah Elsa untuk beradu dengan bibirnya.

"Aku pun juga semakin mencintaimu," balas Elsa ringan setelah mereka melepas ciuman mereka.

Dan mereka kemudian tertawa bahagia bersama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**APAKAH CUMA GUE, NAKAMALUNA, FERRA RII DAN BERAPA OKNUM LAIN YANG NGE-SHIP HARD JACK/ELSA? #tereak **sueran, deh? masa' sih?** #mulaikepo **pertama gue liat _trailer_ Elsa yang ngebangun jembatan es itu, gue langsung mikir Jack ada di sanaaa! Aaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jack/Elsa _shipper_ mana suaranyaaaaa?** #udah**

Dan ini** fanfic crossover pertama **gue btw.** LOL **mind to review my 1st crossover fanfic here, guys?** :)  
**


End file.
